


The Chair

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Chair Sex, M/M, Mentions of Past Uther/Balinor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tie Used As Cockring, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emrys family chair has seen some shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> A wee oneshot about a chair. That's it lol. Hope ya like! And feedback is always welcome ☺️ I need to thank An Eternal Fangirl for beta'ing this btw. She's AMAZING and everyone should be reading her fics 

The chair had belonged to Merlin’s great-grandfather, Kilgharrah Emrys. It outlived the man and was passed on to his son, Catha, who passed it to his son, Balinor. It was meant to be passed on to his son, Merlin.

Merlin remembered climbing into the chair as a child to watch his father work. The heavy smell of leather, ink and fine paper were the embodiment of his childhood.

The chair had witnessed--and even been a part of--many of Merlin’s personal milestones growing up: his first kiss, first splutter-inducing sip of alcohol... and his acceptance to university. It may not have been the chair he lost his virginity in, but it had been in view, which was just as good for Merlin.

At a young age, Merlin had found a friend in Arthur. Balinor and Uther worked together often and that only ended with the two boys becoming thick as thieves over the years... and then lovers.

Arthur had always revered the chair. He loved the color and the smell reminded him of Merlin so it was no surprise when he asked if Merlin would fuck him on it.

~~~

Merlin gripped the polished mahogany edges of the seat, head turned, huffing into his shoulder. The leather stuck to his sweaty body everywhere: his cheek, his back, and even under his thighs. He’d placed a liner under him to keep from ruining the leather, but it only served to make it slippery.

His obscenely spread legs strained to keep him from sliding. Arthur sat between them, bouncing himself on Merlin’s cock.

“Ah-ah-ah, fuck! Arthur--shit. Ahhh!” Merlin bit his lip, trying not to move and have them both sprawled out on the floor.

Arthur held onto the coffee table in front of him, rocking enthusiastically onto Merlin. His legs were spread far enough apart for Merlin’s toes to curl around his heel intimately.

“Hnnnn, pleeease, Arthur let me come. Please, please, please! Ahh.” Arthur slowed down and reached below his balls and grabbed an end of the silk tie wrapped around the base of Merlin’s cock and balls.

“I’m almost there, Merlin.” Leaning back with one hand on the chair’s armrest, Arthur angled himself just right for Merlin’s cock to hit that one perfect spot.

When Arthur came, hot strings of come shot to the carpet. He had barely slid the tie loose from Merlin’s cock, making Merlin come, when the door across the room opened. He froze completely, praying it wasn’t...

Uther stood in the doorway, with Balinor close behind. There was a long pause with everyone frozen still, quite a bit unsure of how to react to the situation.

“Fath-” Arthur started before being cut off by the two men fleeing as fast as their old feet would carry them.

Merlin groaned, and only a little of it was residual arousal. “Fuck. We’re so dead, Arthur. Your dad’s gonna kill me and I’ll never graduate college or build my own business or ma-”

“Will you shut up!?!” Arthur snapped. He leaned forward and let Merlin’s spent cock slip from him with a wince.

“But-”

“They didn’t yell at us and I don’t hear any arguing, so I’m assuming they aren’t completely angry.” Arthur tossed the rag they’d kept nearby at Merlin to clean himself.

“Do you think I’ll lose the chair?”

Arthur stopped wiping himself and looked over at Merlin. “Dear god, I hope not.”

~~~

“Well, the boy at least had enough sense to put a liner down.” Uther furrowed his brow and stared down at the carpet he’d walked on for over thirty years like it was the most fascinating low pile he’d ever seen.

Balinor chuckled and leaned against the wall. “We were a lot less careful than they are.”

“I suppose.”

“Are you really upset at finding them out?”

Uther stayed quiet, letting his brain process what he’d just seen. “Did you ever imagine Arthur would be a bottom?”

Balinor barked a laugh and shook his head. “Not exactly. Is that all you’re actually worried about? That your son’s a bottom?”

“Well he’s a Pendragon.” Uther snapped. “We just aren’t bottoms.”

Balinor snorted and leaned closer, ghosting his breath along Uther’s jaw. “You were once.”

Uther blinked rapidly and looked away. “Once.” He nearly squeaked. He coughed and adjusted his suit jacket. “I suppose they’re dressed by now. Shall we?”

Balinor nodded and opened the door.

The two boys were completely dressed and standing as far from each other as possible, in awkwardly casual positions. The spot where Arthur had come looked rough, the carpet threads scrubbed too hard and leaning against the regular flow.

“Father, I can explain, I-” Merlin was cut off with Balinor’s raised hand.

“It’s alright. We weren’t expected till morning and probably should have called before arriving.” Arthur and Merlin stared in shock.

“Yes, the meeting ended early, and we were planning on taking you boys out to La Fey’s for dinner.” Uther continued. “I’d imagine you two are a bit… Famished.”

The boys faces turn matching shades of pink. “Y-You’re not mad?” Merlin asked.

Balinor looked at the chair nostalgically. “We can’t really judge you two too harshly. We did manage to have our fun on that very chair in our youth.” He smirked over at Uther who coughed and fought the blush rising to his cheeks. He looked anywhere but the boys, Balinor or the chair.

“Father!” Merlin squeaked. “Did you two- oh god.” Arthur stared, dumbfounded by the information.

“We were young and virile and we were there. It was not a frequent occurrence.” Uther snipped, adjusting his suit absentmindedly.

The two boys stood utterly confused before Balinor cleared his throat. “I think we’d better head out. It’s getting late.” Balinor clapped his hands and led Uther out the door. “And make sure you clean that mess before Hunith makes you clear out the storage room for ruining her carpet.”

“Y-Yes, dad.” Was all Merlin could say.

The door closed shut and Merlin and Arthur stared at each other.

“We should probably lock the door next time, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. If not barricade it. I mean what were we thinking not locking the bloody door?” Merlin continued to chatter on with Arthur while they tossed their mess and made one more attempt at the carpet.

The chair sat in it’s silence, feeling as violated as any inanimate object had any right to feel.


End file.
